Arrow
by a Wiccan
Summary: Childhood friend of the evil wildcat queen, the vixen Arrow is a vicous and merciless general of the vermin army. She is cold, ruthless and cunning. But she has a secret. Against slavery she assists slaves in escaping, addied by a secret ally, who follows her when she must make her own escape, and discovers not only her gentle side, but also why she is called Arrow


"Captain, has anything been found about the escaped slaves and the traitors?" A weasel looked at the approaching white vixen and saluted, responding, "No General. All traces of them disappear at the river's edge." The vixen snarled at the captain.

"A few rats and a pawful of infant beasts shouldn't be so hard to find!" the weasel captain quivered under her glare, throat bobbling.

"My apologies General Arrow! We will find them soon!" Arrow left the general quivering in his place as she headed back to the castle, venting her frustration about the vermin army. The entire lot of them were useless. Idly she saw a flicker of movement off to the side but didn't turn to observe the cloaked figure. She knew who it was and did not interfere with its business.

Her mind turned back to the previous night. Dratnose had disappeared and the entire army was trying to find him, though the white vixen knew exactly where he went. She hurried to make her report to the queen.

Arrow strode down the halls of the fortress, irritated. All who saw her jumped out of the white vixen's way. Stoats, rats, ferrets, weasels and a few foxes rushed to remove themselves from the general's path. Those unfortunate enough to block her path received sharp kicks until they moved. The vixen general was well known for her ferocious manner. The white fox made her way to Queen's chamber.

"My Lady, Dratnose was found amongst the slaves again, trying to aid their escape. He made his escape along with a few of the slaves when the guards tried to capture him to bring to your Highness." Arrow reported to the Queen, a large wildcat known as Varissa. Said Queen growled at the female fox.

"How many others are suspected of treachery against me?"

"My Queen I know not. Though it is rumored that the number is a few, both in high ranks and low ranks." The wildcat queen snarled as she paced in front of the window in furry. The vixen and Wildcat had grown up together and were close.

"Find them all and dispose of them General! But bring me their leader; I will make an example out of them."

Arrow nodded and swept out of the room, her red cloak billowing out behind her. Creatures jumped out of her way as she swept through the hall. The vixen's blue eyes missed nothing as she passed through the halls. Clad in a black tunic clinched at the waist by a red sash, Arrow tucked in the side of the sash two short swords. The vixen cut a chilling figure. Coupled with her well known viciousness and rank, few dared to cross her way as she made her was to her chambers.

On her way she spotted another fox, a black male of considerable size. His name was Shadow and one of the few who constantly irked the vixen.

"What are you looking at you doddering ragbag? Get moving to your post." She snapped at him and he just chuckled before leaving. Hells teeth, how she hated that fox.

Arrow continued to her chambers stormily. She opened the door and bolted it shut. Walking to the side of the room she took off her cloak, gently calling out, "You can come out now. I have some food for you."

Several small creatures emerged, two mice babes, just out of infancy, a shrew youngling and a young otter. They were then followed by a few more younglings. Some squirrels, a young hedgehog and a tiny mole. All in all there were nine of them. Another figure stirred on the vixen's bed and an old female otter stood, her streaked with silver. In her paws was an infant badger.

"Miss Arrow, how goes it?"

"All is going well my friend. Come Quin, sit by the chair and I'll start a fire once everyone has been fed." Arrow told the old squirrel, helping her to the chair and relieving her of her young burden. Arrow began dishing out a thick stew and some bread to the young ones along with a beaker of cider. Then she brought Quin her food and a beaker of mint tea before kneeling down to light the fire.

"Tonight I'll deliver more food to everybody else and try to get a few more out." The old squirrel shook her head at the white vixen.

"You're a young beast with a full life ahead of you Miss Arrow. Risking so much to help us, how can we ever thank you." Arrow took the Quin's hands.

"No beast deserves to ever be treated as a slave. Seeing the younger ones in their freedom and having your companionship are all the thanks I could ever want." The young vixen had grown up with the wildcat Queen Varissa, but unlike the wildcat, Arrow had despised the way slaves were treated and the very idea of slavery disgusted her.

For seasons the white vixen had been working behind the wildcat queens back and helping the slaves in any way she possibly could, sneaking them food and blankets and even a few weapons, as well as sneaking out the elderly and very young. All of this was done while posing as the fearsome general that everybody obeyed and was the most trusted beast in Varissa's castle and army. None were half as cunning as the white vixen. Anybody who even began to suspect her were framed as a traitor and disposed of by the vixen.

Only one in the entire castle knew of her work. The cloaked one. Supposedly it was a beast shrouded in shadows, a deadly spirit. Many of the creatures had witnessed its work. It wasn't uncommon for it to strike and murder some of the vermin army. Arrow was one of the few people who were never bothered by it. In fact, while she was doing her work for the slaves, it was the cloaked one who warned her when somebody was approaching. It was thanks to them that she had been able to pull of some of her more drastic schemes.

Arrow began ushering the little ones into bed. It was getting late and lulled by the warm food and fire, they were starting to fall asleep. Once they were all in bed the white vixen made sure the veil was in place. It was thick enough so that no one could see into it, but thin enough that who was on the bed would be able to see out.

"Quin, I need to make my rounds now, I'll leave you in charge of the young ones. If anybeast enters, you know where to hide." Arrow put on her fearsome cloak and walked out the door.

No longer was she the peaceful Arrow that took care of infants and assisted the elderly. No, that soft side of her was once again buried far deep within her. No she was the fearsome and violent vixen that let none stand in her way. The Arrow that was known for being a merciless killer.


End file.
